


Little Hero

by XocoW



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-20
Updated: 2017-03-20
Packaged: 2018-10-08 02:42:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10376067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XocoW/pseuds/XocoW
Summary: Leo Aiolia has lost Marin's student. He needs to find it sooner or later before have problems with the most powerful amazon in the Sanctuary.





	

Even if the sun was harder than other day, there was the Leo Saint running to one side to the other of the training field. Aiolia was looking behind the pillars, around the bushes and even in the holes that were around the Sanctuary. But he was looking even more worried with every minute that passed.

                                  “Great…” he said tired as he sat down for some minutes. “Indeed it is my fault.”

While he was like that, he lay down in the pillar he used as a chair and closed his eyes. Aiolia sighed and began to remember all his steps from some hours ago. It was hard to do so, but at least he felt he was doing something.

“Aiolia?” that’s when he heard a sweet voice. “Are you fine?”

Normally he would love to hear that delightful voice, but this time it just meant she would get angry in any minute. Aiolia quickly stand up and opened his eyes to find the Eagle Saint, Marin. Her hair was a bit messy and because her clothes and the way she was standing for sure she was tired but for Aiolia was hard to know with that mask. How many times he fantasied about the fact to remove it and see the beauty of that woman, but not now.

“Yes… I’m… fine.”

“And where is my student?” Marin asked with her hands on her hips. “I just finished with the fight… that woman is indeed stubborn. But, anyway, I need to keep his training.”

Aiolia swallowed some saliva and saw her very serious.

“I don’t know.”

“You don’t know what?”

Well, it was hard to explain.

“I don’t know where Seiya is.”

“Excuse me?”

Again that stupid mask. Was she angry? Was she too tired to even change her expression? Was she disappointed? What was she and how to know it?!

“I don’t know where Seiya went and I had… I had being looking for him all around and I just can’t find him.” He sighed. “I’m sorry, Marin. I know I promised you I would take care of him while you was fighting with that other amazon but… sorry.”

The girl just fixed some of her hair with a hand and threw a sigh looking at the floor.

“You’re an idiot.” Marin crossed her arms and was ‘seeing’ Aiolia directly. “I’ve met smarter sandwiches.”

His ego was hurt and even worse, he felt terrible being there. Aiolia in the broken pillar and she standing giving him shadow from the sun, he just got a bit angry and stand up to be in the same position that Marin was.

“Don’t call me an idiot. Why did you left Seiya with me to begin with?”

“For sure you are right, I’m the idiot to think you could take care of the kid!”

“I didn’t mean that!”

“But it is true.” She said a bit tired to then move her head in disapprove. “Look, we need to find him. I can’t think what I would do if something happens to him.”

For a moment, Aiolia felt something in her voice. Even if he was angry and she looked worried, he couldn’t leave this situation like that. Marin was turning to go and look for him somewhere else but Aiolia quickly stopped her holding her arm.

“I’m an idiot, indeed.” He said. “I didn’t know that kid meant too much for you…”

Marin kept the silence to then turn and nod.

“He is important to all of us. I don’t know why, but I feel it. Anyway, the important thing now is to find him and hope he is fine.”

The Leo Saint smiled but didn’t left her arm… not even when they heard a voice.

“Marin!” Seiya screamed happy. “Aldebaran gave me some candies.”

When they turned to see what was happening, the boy was over Aldebaran’s shoulder with a big smile. Oh yeah, Aiolia now remembered he left Seiya close to the twelve temples so for sure he found out Aldebaran and everybody know that man loved to have kids around.

The Eagle Saint felt a bit more relief when she could see that her student was totally fine. That made Aiolia smile once more as he was seeing her. Maybe she had the mask but he could feel it and for sure she was smiling.

“Well, there is the kid.” Aiolia said in the end leaving her arm. “Sorry, again…”

“And sorry to call you idiot… maybe you are smarter than the sandwiches.”

Aiolia laughed with this and saw how she left his side to take the student with her arms. Marin and the future Pegasus Saint kept walking after say good bye to the golden Saints who were now alone.

“You should be careful where you leave the kids.” Aldebaran said to Aiolia still with a smile.

“You are right. Maybe he could be the next hero, don’t you think so?” he laughed then and pat Aldebaran’s back. “Do you want something to eat? I think I want a sandwich before go back to train.”

The Taurus Saint couldn’t say no so he just nodded to follow the Leo Saint to the twelve temples.


End file.
